


Where is Dongpyo?

by secretcypher



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Dongpyo, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Parent Seungwoo, Uncles X1, child fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcypher/pseuds/secretcypher
Summary: Seungwoo was going to kill them.Slowly, painfully, so they can feel even more pain that a person should feel when they die.Nevertheless, who could ever blame him?“Great, when Seungwoo asks what were we doing when we lost his son, we’re gonna tell him that two of the people that were supposed to be watching Dongpyo were competing to win an useless toy”





	Where is Dongpyo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Wellcome to my first X1 fanfic!  
> I already post this baby in spanish (because spanish is my first language). In advanced, I'm sorry if you find any mistakes or grammar horrors. I'm trying to practice my english with this writings, so any advice is wellcome :)  
> Enjoy!

Seungwoo was going to kill them.

Slowly, painfully, so they can feel even more pain that a person should feel when they die.

Nevertheless, who could ever blame him?

Seriously… how could they?

"Ok, let's think together" Yohan's voice was not the same. It was possesed by helium, it was high, sharp and desperate. “Where was the last time we saw him?”

“I don’t know! I was too busy watching how Seungyoun beat up Wooseok for a dinosaur plushie!”

Yohan laughed hysterically.

“Great, when Seungwoo asks what were we doing when we lost his son, we’re gonna tell him that two of the people that were supposed to be watching Dongpyo were competing to win an useless toy”

“Ah, no, we are not the only ones to blame” said Wooseok, in the same state than his friend “You were supposed to be watching him too”

“I was seeing that Junho and Eunsang didn’t hit each other in the bouncy castle, I can’t have fifteen eyes!” he exclaimed indignant.

The kids, hearing their names, raised their innocent eyes to them, while they were sharing a sugar flake.

“Let’s calm down, people. Let’s think about it again and let’s established some things. First, where could a six-year old boy have gone?” The question itself was stupid. They were in an amusement park, he could have gone anywhere. Everything was colorful, extravagant, noisy and magical in the eyes of a child. “Second, we have to split up to look for him. If anyone finds him, send a text message”

“I ran out of battery so I left my cellphone at home” said Wooseok “I’m going with you, Yohan”

“Ok” Yohan took him by the arm, both slightly shaking “Seungyoun, go with Hangyul. And Hangyul, don’t let go of that child’s hand for nothing in the world.

Said man, who until then hadn’t said a word, was pale and quiet; even so, he didn’t need those words, he just took with more force Dohyon’s hand. The little boy watched to him, a little lost with the situation. After all, a four-year old child, couldn’t understand much of what his brother and his friends were talking about.

“We must find Dongpyo before Swungwoo, Hyeongjun and Minhee comes back, ok?” The three of them had gone to the Seungwoo brother’s house to grab a coat for Minhee. Dongpyo, being the social kid that he was, had wanted to stay with his friends and uncles to play. They did not know when they had lost him. “Eunsang and Junho, come with us” said Yohan, letting the kids take his and Wooseok’s hands.

“If you don’t find him in half an hour, come back to this place”

“We’re gonna go and notify the park authorities” said Hangyul.

“We’re gonna search for him near the carousel, I think he said he wanted to go there”

After telling each other again to contact the other group if they find him, the boys sprinted to opposite sides of the park.

It certainly doesn’t help them that Dongpyo was so tiny; he always has been an unstoppable machine. Really, Seungwoo deserved a monument for the patience that he had for his son, raising him alone after Dongpyo’s mother abandoned both of them. Their friends couldn’t understand how someone could be able to do that, to let behind that face and those sparkling eyes, and the bright smile that he let out every time that something was funny; or Seungwoo’s soft smile when he took him in his arms after a playground session…

Oh, God, _Seungwoo was going to kill them_.

.

Half an hour later, everyone came back to the original place, out of breath, wishing that the other group had been successful in their mission. When they find out that Dongpyo was still missing, they went into panic mode again. Yohan took his cellphone without doubting.

“That’s it, I’m gonna call the police. They can help us looking for him. Who knows where he could be?”

“What if he went out of the park?” asked Hangyul, with a shaky voice.

“No, he wouldn’t know how”

“It’s Dongpyo we’re talking about, nothing surprise me anymore!”

“That’s what I tell myself everyday of my life”

Everyone felt their soul leave their bodies. Just like in a horror movie, they all turn their heads slowly and look at Hyeongjun and Minhee eating a caramel apple, and Seungwoo holding one hand of each boy.

“And why are you speaking like that about Dongpyo? What did he do now?” the father wanted to know, letting go of his nephews so they could run to play with Eunsang and Junho.

The group looked at each other, without answering. Who was going to tell him?

“Hey, where is Dongpyo?”

With that simple question, they felt a shiver running down their spine. When Seungwoo saw that nobody was going to answer him, he started to understand.

“Guys, I’m gonna ask again… where is my son?”

Oh shit, they were _so_ dead. Their friend had used the “my son” card, he was in full parent mode.

“Ehm…” started Wooseok “Let’s see… how do I tell you this?”

“Simple and straightforward” Seungwoo replied, in a serious tone.

“We’re sorry!” Before Wooseok could say anything, Yohan ducked his head “It was a moment, we don’t know, we were watching the kids and suddenly, Dongpyo was gone. It was a second, we don’t know… we…” he fell quiet when saw the devastated look in his friend’s eyes. They felt like shit. He entrusted his son to them and they went and lost him.

“Ok, ok… d-did you speak with security? The police?

“We already spoke with the park’s authorities. We gave them a picture of Dongpyo, they will stop him if he tries to leave the park. We were just about to call the police when you arrived. We split up to search for him but we couldn’t find him.” Said Seungyoun in a hurry.

Seungwoo was just about to speak when he felt a tug in his coat. He look down to find Hyeongjun watching at him with his big brown eyes.

“Uncle, we want to play. Can we go play?”

“In a moment, Hyeongjunie, we have to find Donpyo first”

“Where is he?” he asked with all his innocence.

“We don’t know, but we’re going to find him”

“You don’t know…?” oh, oh, that was a bad sign. In a matter of second, Hyeongjun, the crybaby of the group, was wailing disconsolately. “Where is heeeeeeeee?”

“Hey, hey, it’s okey” Hangyul kneeled next to him. Hyeongjun kept crying, now hugging his uncle’s friend. Great, this was the last thing that they needed: a lost kid and a crying one.

“Why is Hyeongjunie crying?” I mean: one lost and two crying kids. Because, what Hyeongjun did, his brother follow, so the crying doubled in a matter of seconds. Wooseok hurry up to pick up Junho, bouncing him in his arms, he didn’t want to alter anyone even more than they already were. Especially Seungwoo, who was already dialing the police number. Dohyon picked the perfect moment to start a tantrum in the arms of his brother, wanting to go and play with the pretty balloons that a girl was selling near by.

The situation was like a comedy movie, or that’s what Jinhyuk thought when he saw the group.

“Guau, they _really_ have a lot of troubles”

“A lot of troubles” repeated Dongpyo, who was holding Jinhyuk’s hand.

When the others heard that little voice, they turn around to see them, but no one react. For a moment, Jinhyuk and the others just blinked in confusion, without saying anything.

“¡Dongpyo!”

In a heartbeat, Seungwoo kneeled in front of his son and hugged him tightly. Then, he took his face with both of his hands:

“Where have you been? We were so worried”

“I found him arguing with the boy in charge of the _Monter Ride_ rollercoaster.” Jinhyuk laughed, pointing with his finger the rollercoaster far away from them. It was the biggest and scariest play in the park, even a lot of grownups didn’t dare to ride it. “Apparently, he was telling the boy why he _should_ let him ride the thing.

Everybody felt the need to laugh, because that was so Dongpyo.

“Why did you go all alone, huh? You can’t do that”

“But appa, the uncles were not paying attention to me” said Donpyo, crossing his arms. Even with his young age, the sassiness were present in everything that he did and said. “And I was bored, that’s why I went alone”

“Again: you can’t do that, the uncles were looking for you all over the place.”

“Wait, you were looking for him? You didn’t know he was with me?” asked Jinhyuk.

“Why would we know that he was with you?” Wooseok came closer “You told us that you were coming with a friend from your workplace and his kids.

“Would you really like to add more kids to the mix?” he asked, pointing all the toddlers. “I sent you a text saying that I found Dongpyo, that he was gonna stay with me for a while, but you never replied.”

To make thinks even clearer, Jinhyuk took his cellphone and showed them the text:

**_From: Wei_ **

**_To: Woo_ **

**_Hey, I found Dongpyo in the park… he is alone?? He’s gonna stay with me for a while, where are you???_ **

Wooseok felt his soul leave his body.

“I left my cellphone at home, goddammit”

“Hey, don’t swear in front of the kids” said Hangyul, covering Dohyon’s ears.

“Listen to me” Seungwoo turn the attention to his son again “Never do that again, ok? If you are bored or if your wanna go somewhere else, you have to tell us. Understood?”

“But appa…” Dongpyo felt like he was being scolded for nothing. He wasn’t wrong, he was right. He just went for a little walk.

“ _Appa_ nothing, Pyo, you almost gave us a heart attack” said Yohan, finally breathing in peace.

The little boy puffed out his cheeks, crossed his arms again and turned his head to the side, clearly not happy about the earful. Seungwoo let out a soft laugh at his antics and picked him up in his arms. He wouldn’t lose sight of him again.

“Uncle!”

A little five-year-old boy appeared running out of nowhere. Jinhyuk smiled and opened his arms to pick him up and bounce him a little bit, making the toddler smile.

“What’s up Jinwoo?”

“Appa says come back, he looks crazy”

Not so far away from them, there was a man holding the coats of two childrens, who were trying to run away from him in opposite directions. In his face, you could see his suffering, it was written all over ‘Why me? Why?’

“I’m sorry guys, I have to go back before we lose one of them too. Bye!”

.

After all the drama, the worry and the desperation, the group was together again. 

“Okey kids, where do you wanna go now?”

“The bumper cars” said Junho.

“The haunted house” was Minhee’s choice.

“T _hat_ rollercoaster” pleaded Dongpyo, pointing at the one he was trying to get on before. 

“The carousel?” asked Dohyon, looking at his brother with his sheep eyes, knowing that _no one_ could ever resist to them.

Yohan nodded, smiling at all of them.

“Those are excellent choices, and we’re gonna go to all of them because we have a lot of time! We’re gonna have so much fun! Now, Eunsangie, where do you wanna go, baby?”

When the silence invaded the air, the grownups felt a renewed shiver running down their spine. They turn around on themselves and started looking for a short head full of brown hair. When they couldn’t find it, they looked at each other and turned pale again.

“Oh, goddammit”

.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did it make any sense? You liked it? You hated it?  
> Please tell me in a comment below :)  
> Thanks you so much, love you 3000!!


End file.
